Roderik Jägermeister
Background Pull my Devil Trigger Description Literally just Dante Feats Hunts Demons and shit. Information Level: 10 HP: 110/110 BAB: +10 Skill Points: 65 Speed: 30ft Initiative: +10 Hero Points: 3/3 Racial Traits: Celestial Resistance, Darkvision (60ft), Skilled, Celestial Constitution Languages: ''Common, Celestial, Infernal, Abyssal ''Ability Scores Armor Class Saving Throws Attack Stats Class Features and Feats Hooded Champion: '''Panache, Deeds, Favored Terrain: Abyss +4 Hell +2, Favored Enemy: Outsider (Evil) +6, Human +4 Undead +2, Hunter's Bond (Companions), Woodland Stride, Swift Tracker. '''Enlightened Paladin: '''Confident Defense, Unarmed Strike, Aura of Law, Sense Perfection, Divine Grace, Lay on Hands 2d6 6/day, Personal Trial 2/day, Aura of Excellence, Divine Health, Mercy (Fatigued), Ki Pool, Ki Strike. '''Vengeful Hunter Trench Fighter: '''Tenacious Tracker, Trench Warfare. '''Mysterious Stranger: '''Deeds, Grit, Gunsmith. '''Unchained Rogue (Swashbuckler): '''Sneak Attack +1d6, Finesse Training, Martial Training (Rogue Combat Trick) Feats: Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Longsword), Improved Unarmed Attack, Weapon Focus (Revolver), Weapon Specialization (Revolver), Point Blank Master (Revolver) Rapid Reload, Rapid Shot, Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Snap Shot, Deadly Aim, Craft (Magic Arms and Armor) Craft (Wonderous Item) '''Grit:' 4/4' * Focused Aim: At 1st level, as a swift action, the mysterious stranger can spend 1 grit point to gain a bonus on all firearm damage rolls equal to his Charisma modifier (minimum 1) with all firearm attacks he makes until the end of his turn. At 7th level, when she uses the dead shot deed, she multiplies this bonus by the number of hits she made while rolling the Dead Shot attack. * Deadeye: At 1st level, the gunslinger can resolve an attack against touch AC instead of normal AC when firing beyond her firearm’s first range increment. Performing this deed costs 1 grit point per range increment beyond the first. The gunslinger still takes the –2 penalty on attack rolls for each range increment beyond the first when he performs this deed. * Gunslinger’s Dodge: At 1st level, the gunslinger gains an uncanny knack for getting out of the way of ranged attacks. When a ranged attack is made against the gunslinger, she can spend 1 grit point to move 5 feet as an immediate action; doing so grants the gunslinger a +2 bonus to AC against the triggering attack. This movement is not a 5-foot step, and provokes attacks of opportunity. Alternatively, the gunslinger can drop prone to gain a +4 bonus to AC against the triggering attack. The gunslinger can only perform this deed while wearing medium or light armor, and while carrying no more than a light load. Ki Pool:' 6/6' By spending 1 point from his ki pool, an Enlightened Paladin can do one of the following: * Increase his speed by 20 feet for 1 round, or * Give himself a +4 dodge bonus to AC for 1 round. * Ignore the damage reduction of the target of his Personal Trial for 1 round. Panache:' 4/4' * Derring-Do: At 1st level, a hooded champion can spend 1 panache point when he makes an Acrobatics, Climb, Escape Artist, Fly, Ride, or Swim check to roll 1d6 and add the result to the check. He can do this after he makes the check but before the result is revealed. If the result of the d6 roll is a natural 6, he rolls another 1d6 and adds it to the check. He can continue to do this as long as he rolls natural 6s, up to a number of times equal to his Dexterity modifier (minimum 1). * Dodging Panache: At 1st level, when an opponent attempts a melee attack against the hooded champion, the hooded champion can as an immediate action spend 1 panache point to move 5 feet; doing so grants the hooded champion a dodge bonus to AC equal to her Charisma modifier (minimum 0) against the triggering attack. This movement doesn’t negate the attack, which is still resolved as if the hooded champion had not moved from the original square. This movement is not a 5-foot step; it provokes attacks of opportunity from creatures other than the one who triggered this deed. The hooded champion can only perform this deed while wearing light or no armor, and while carrying no heavier than a light load. * Hooded Champion’s Initiative: ''At 3rd level, while the hooded champion has at least 1 panache point, he gains a +2 bonus on initiative checks. In addition, if he has the Quick Draw feat, his hands are free and unrestrained, and his weapon isn’t hidden, he can draw a single bow as part of the initiative check. * ''Kip-Up: At 3rd level, while the hooded champion has at least 1 panache point, he can kip-up from prone as a move action without provoking an attack of opportunity. He can kip-up as a swift action instead by spending 1 panache point. * Evasive: At 9th level, while a hooded champion has at least 1 panache point, he gains the benefits of the evasion, uncanny dodge, and improved uncanny dodge rogue class features. He uses his hooded champion level as his rogue level for improved uncanny dodge. * Swashbuckler’s Grace: At 9th level, while the hooded champion has at least 1 panache point, he takes no penalty for moving at full speed when he uses Acrobatics to attempt to move through a threatened area or an enemy’s space. Equipment Armor Weapons General Goods*: Magic Items: Gunslinger's Celestial Armor, Gunslinger's Revolver, Gunslinger's Belt of Physical Might, Gunslinger's Headband of Inspired Wisdom Containers: Belt Pouch, Belt Pouch, Backpack Currency: Carried Weight: *If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 Skills *Armor Check Penalty applies Spell List Ranger Spells Level 1 * Jump x1 * Lead Blades x1 * Abundant Ammunition x1 Level 2 * Cat's Grace x1 * Versatile Weapon x1 Level 3 * Named Bullet x1 Paladin Spells Level 1 * Heroes Defiance x2